


The reason

by Anuna



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Injury, Recovery, congratulations show, i ahven't written anything in nearly two years, seriously i have no idea what i am doing, you made me want to write again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: Three weeks before his marriage, Sidney Parker is gravely injured.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	The reason

**Author's Note:**

> Oh um, hi guys :) I haven't written anything in nearly two years and this little show has taken over my brain in an instant and here we are. I'm not sure if I can do this historical period the justice it deserves, but I'll be sure to try. What I can do is give you some angst mixed with love, fluff and happy ending. 
> 
> Please be so kind and leave me a comment or two because, y'know. First fic in nearly two years, boy I am excited :D

Last time she had seen Sidney Parker, he was standing outside her carriage. His expression was not happy, or content, or anything pleasant. She did not allow herself to think much of it, because his fate was set – he had promised himself to someone else, and Charlotte knew that the only proper, responsible thing to do was to keep her distance. 

Her resolve was swiftly crumbling when she was him carried into the house, bruised, battered and pale; his clothes stained with dirt and blood. 

Lady Susan had already called for a surgeon. Doctor Daniels and several other men disappeared behind a large, heavy door that had promptly been shut. Charlotte had looked at her host, but there was no certain comfort in lady Susan's expression.

It took over an hour to find Sidney after the hunting accident, and if it weren't for Arthur, who had been beside him, he possibly wouldn't have been found on time at all. The bullet could have easily hit Arthur, but it got Sidney's right arm. His horse got scared and threw him off, his left foot stuck in the harness. The frightened horse ran off, dragging injured Sidney behind him. 

The hunting company silently waited for another hour, until the surgeon emerged from the room. Mary and Tom were there, Arthur as well, so were Lord Babbington and Crowe; and half dozen other gentlemen who were introduced to Charlotte and whose names she couldn't think of right now. She could not think well at all. 

Charlotte did her best to avoid running into Sidney during the hunt. She knew he was there, she knew he was invited, along with his brothers. She also knew he was supposed to marry in three weeks time. And she did not want to see him. 

Except. She was practically holding her breath now, realizing that she had taken Lady Susan's hand as the surgeon and other men finally appeared. She stood up, along with everyone else. The old man looked grim as he unfolded his sleeves. 

“I am not sure if he will survive the night, or beyond,” Doctor Daniels said. “But should he survive.... I doubt he would ever be able to normally walk again.” 

The words echoed heavy inside Charlotte's chest as Doctor Daniels continued to give instructions. Reduce the fever.... keep him cool and comfortable and should he wake up provide water and a light meal... she thought she was barely hearing it all as she looked at Tom's pale and hollow face. 

“I will help,” she said, “I will help take care of him. I know how.”

It was true. Her brothers had been ill plenty of times. Her father had a broken leg once. She helped tend gunshot wounds. She knew all too well what a gunshot could do, for she knew how to shoot, and hunt. She had seen all of these ailments, but never combined in one person. The doctor agreed and Mary offered to help. Tom followed them in, and Babbington did as well. He was saying something, something about Sidney not wanting to take part in the hunt at all, but she did not hear it well. She did not care for it. The room was elegant and comfortable, but smaller than the one Lady Susan has provided for her. The windows were shut and heavy curtains were closed, and there were candles lit, for it was already getting dark outside. And there, in the middle of this room filled with heavy air was a bed, and Sidney lay in the middle of it, looking pale. There was a bruise on his cheek, and another one on his left arm, and another on his chest. There were cuts all over him. It seemed that he was struggling to breathe. His eyes seemed half open, but Charlotte doubted he could actually see anything or anyone. She looked at Mary who briefly touched her hand to her mouth. 

“We should do as Doctor Daniels had instructed,” she said, moving to the side to find everything that was necessary for her task – a bowl filled with water and a cloth inside. There was one still discarded on the floor, red with blood. Charlotte paused, staring at it and barely being able to tear her eyes from it. She made herself look away and focus,she willed her hands to drench the cloth and somehow she stepped next to that bed. And then. Then she had to look at him, at the face she was trying to forget, but could not. 

It was him, all of the sharp, familiar features that haunted her dreams, and yet he looked unfamiliar to her. She wasn't sure why. He was so pale, and looked so weak and his skin was burning up when she touched it. 

She put the cloth against his forehead. He did not react at all, not in the slightest, and that was the moment when fear filled her up – because she realized that Sidney Parker was probably dying and that this was the time to say goodbye.


End file.
